


Obsessions

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Break Up, F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby wakes first. She lifts her head from the pillow to gaze at Anna, who still sleeps beside her, the covers having slipped down to her waist during the night, leaving her top half completely bare to Ruby's gaze. She lifts herself up, supporting herself on her elbows and she moves her arm, reaching out with her hand to run a finger tip down the arch of Anna's back.</p><p>Based on the song "Obsessions" by Marina and the Diamonds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessions

Ruby wakes first. She lifts her head from the pillow to gaze at Anna, who still sleeps beside her, the covers having slipped down to her waist during the night, leaving her top half completely bare to Ruby's gaze. She lifts herself up, supporting herself on her elbows and she moves her arm, reaching out with her hand to run a finger tip down the arch of Anna's back. 

Anna shivers beneath her, shifting in her sleep to readjust to the feeling of the cold finger tip, trailing up and down her back slowly. 

Ruby sighs and turns away from her, rolling out of the bed after a second of deliberation. She sits on the edge instead of moving away just yet, her hands are clasped tightly together and her head is bowed towards them. She closes her eyes and allows herself another sigh before she runs her hands through her hair, pushing her brown locks away from her face. A strand or two falls back into her face when she lowers her hands again, even more follows suit when she turns her head and looks over her shoulder to watch Anna sleep again.

She pushes off the bed, moving out of the room after pulling on her shorts and shirt. She grabs the box from the nightstand, leaving Anna behind as she makes her way to the front door.

The fresh air hits her face as soon as the door is open, and she pulls a cigarette out of the box, raising it to her lips and placing it between them. She throws the now empty box to the ground, after fishing out the lighter that she always keeps in her short's pocket, and lights the tip of the cigarette. 

The taste of the nicotine and tobacco seeps onto her tongue, smoke clouding her senses before she lets it out in a slow exhale, though it sounds more like another sigh to her ears.

 _A mistake_. Such a fucking mistake, she hisses in her mind as she raises the cigarette to her lips once more. She shouldn't have done it. She shouldn't have invited Anna back to her bed like that, especially after everything they've been through. 

But there she was, at the supermarket looking at  _crackers_ of all things, and Ruby just couldn't help herself. She had to walk up to her ex, smile at her and tell her how fantastic she looked; asking how long it had been. 

After that conversation at the supermarket, she had ever intentions of turning and leaving her then; leaving it at that because she had said hello, she had said everything she had wanted to because she said a  _word_ to her ex; to the only person she's ever loved. 

But then Anna was asking her out to a bar to catch up, saying she just had to dump the groceries in her car, and Ruby had stupidly said yes without even thinking it through.

Next thing she knew, she was pushing Anna into a cab, sucking bruises into her neck and biting marks onto her shoulders in between telling the taxi driver to take them back to her house. 

Then as soon as they were at Ruby's house, she began dragging Anna to the bedroom, tearing clothes off of her body as she walked them through the hall, throwing them all to the floor, not giving a single fuck about where they landed. She just needed to get more of Anna's beautiful skin beneath her fingertips, beneath her mouth, beneath her  _tongue_. 

But no, it was a mistake. Everything she did last night was a mistake and there's no way she's going to try and deny that; to talk herself out of that thought or try and justify it.

After all, she can remember  _why_ they broke up in the first place. She can still hear the words that Anna had shouted at her before she had stormed out, leaving her alone without even the chance to try and fix things between them. 

 _All you ever think is sick ideas involving me and involving you_. 

She saw her the day after it all, though, when Anna came to pick up all her items that she had at Ruby's place, and she didn't even try to fix it between them; the desire had gone as soon as Anna turned up at her door. She just sat back, watching Anna move around the place and gather everything that was hers. Once or twice she noticed her slip something of Ruby's into her bag, but she didn't speak up or call her out. It was nice to know that Anna wanted something to remember her with. 

'Fuck.' Ruby hisses, throwing the cigarette to the ground, watching the smoke that's still coming from the tip curl upwards towards the sky. She's sorely tempted to stand on the end of the cigarette to put it out, but also to feel the lit end sting and burn her skin, to feel it hurt her, but she shakes her head and steps back inside before she can lift her foot and press it against the damn thing. 

She moves silently through her house, thinking back to all those times she woke up to Anna's crying - something that didn't happen often, but it's all Ruby can think about her now - and instead of consoling her and making her feel better, she merely snapped "won't you quit your crying? I can't sleep". 

Anna slept on the couch for a week after that, and Ruby didn't exactly care. She had the double bed to herself again, and no-one to wake her up with the sounds of sniffing back tears.

She finds her way back to the bedroom, just in time to see Anna stir, move from her position of lying on her stomach to lie on her back. One hand now draping over her stomach and the other over her head. Her eyes flicker and they slowly open, moving to lock onto Ruby, who still stands at the threshold of the door, watching her with a frown on her face and her lips thin.

'Hey,' Ruby murmurs softly after a moment, before she swallows hard when Anna's gaze grows cold and distant, before she just turns her head away from her, leaving her with nothing but a head of red hair to gaze at.

Yeah. Last night's love affair is looking vulnerable in her bed. 


End file.
